The present invention relates to an electric hand power tool.
In electric hand power tools, air required for cooling of an electric motor is aspirated by an air impeller, which is fixedly arranged on the driven shaft of the electric motor, through an inlet slot in the power tool housing and blown through outlet slots into the power tool housing. Air which is supplied by the air vanes of the impeller wheel flows on the outlet edges of the outlet slots with high speed, resulting in intense noise generation in an unpleasant high frequency region.